The new Tornament
by Wes-49
Summary: The gang has been invited to a new tournament held by someone unknown, this story has new cards ( made'em up) as well as 2 new items Chapter 5 is up. Send sujestions for a name for a girl (not finished)
1. The Invantation

The new tournament  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, and if I did I would be filthy rich, not that being rich is a bad thing  
  
By the way if you see this ~~ ~~ around a comment, that means a note from me  
  
* * this means someone is thinking  
  
Chapter 1: The invitation  
  
It was pouring rain outside and it was completely miserable.  
  
Yugi and his friends were hanging around inside Grandpa's game shop, as usual. Business had skyrocketed since a new company had started to print new duel monster cards. Grandpa had a shipment delivered to him this morning and Joey and Yugi were sitting in the corner trying some of them out. Yugi had just activated a trap that let him summon a monster from his deck at the cost of half his life points, of course he brought out the Dark Magician and then Yugi attacked and won. The blonde Joey pulled at his hair in frustration "Aww man, that's the third straight game you've won Yug" Yugi smiled "Well... At least you came closer this time" Suddenly two men is suits, a lot like the ones that Pegasus's goons used to wear, came in. "Yugi Motto and Joey Wheeler, you have been invited to attend a special tournament that allows only the top duellists in the world to participate" one said. (~~ yeah I know, Joey is a pathetic duellist but he at least made it to the Kiba Tournament finals, though most was luck, and for those of you who like Joey, sorry ~~) Then the other spoke " You will meet at the new tower in Domino City one week from now, at 10:00 am sharp, the master suggests you get as many new cards as you can, for, he is not only the host but is in charge of printing the new cards" *Well this seems very familiar* thought Yugi, remembering back when Pegasus held his tournament.  
  
"Oh, yes, Yugi Motto, the master asked me to give each contestant 2 cards, not a new ones, but rare other ones, here are your cards" he handed Yugi an envelope, and Joey Wheeler here is yours. And with that they walked out of the store. Yugi kept staring until a shout from Joey Brought him back "All right! Check out what got", Joey showed Yugi the two cards they were the Super War Lion and the ritual card needed to summon it. "What did you get Yug?" Yugi opened his envelope. "Wow! The Cosmo Queen, and a Harpies Feather Duster" "I've Got to Go see you in a week"  
  
Well What did you think I know it's short and a bit boring, but it will get better, by the way I will say again it's my fist time so don't be too mean Please R+R 


	2. It Begins

Chapter 2: It begins  
  
One week later...  
  
One the morning that the tournament would start, Yugi got up early to get ready and test his deck out a few times, it wouldn't be very long until he was fighting some of the top duellists in the world. On the other hand Joey was still asleep by the time the clock struck Nine, and he probably would have been late if Yugi hadn't come by and woken him up.  
  
Because Joey was late (as usual) they arrived only five minutes before the start. "We still do have some time Joey" Yugi said smiling (is it just me or is Yugi almost always happy, and what's with the hair how much gel does he use?) "It would probability be a good idea to go and take a look at the competition" "Please, I don't need to, I'm too good to have to worry" Joey said in his usual arrogant tone. Yugi sighed "Fine I'll go alone, you know that one of these days, that arrogance will get you humiliated" (yes a lot sooner then they both know hint hint) "Sure whatever" Joey replied, brushing Yugi off. As Yugi walked around he saw some familiar faces, there was Weevil, that psychotic insect obsessed freak, Rex the Dino brain, and of course, Kiba the guy with the bigger ego the Joey. Just as Yugi (being the abnormally child he is) was about to say hello to Kiba, The big clock tower struck 10:00. The doors of the building opened and out stepped a boy, about the same age as Yugi, and beside him a girl, also the same age. They looked all most the exact same, except, the major difference was the gender. Both had piercing, Ice blue eyes, and both walked the same. They both walked to a stand in the front and the boy spoke "Hello, I'm glad that so many of you could make it, I will be running this entire, tournament, and so will my twin sister" she smiled, then spoke. "This tournament will not be easy, and to make things fair we will be competing as well" the brother spoke "We will be using the duel disk system, supplied by Seto Kiba, but with some changes. "The sister spoke, (They sure like to talk in turn don't they) "Yes, now in order to make it to he finals you must get, 2 copies, Exodia. The cards will be in the system, and yes they are not the real ones. Brother please continue" "Here is how it works, on the system there is a keyboard, you type in the amount of card you wager, and duel. Who ever wins, duel disk will put of the appropriate, cards and the loser cards will disappear, it's all done on a computer screen, and don't try to hack the system if you do it will self destruct." "Well if we are all ready, let's begin, oh yes you will sometimes have to duel in teams."  
  
One hour later...  
  
"BEGIN'  
  
Ok so it's longer then the last, please R+R I was thinking of getting Joey out early, tell me what you think of that, and should I show the duel were he gets killed? Once again Please R+R 


	3. Elimination

Chapter 3: Elimination  
  
As soon as these words came out, duels started to erupt all around Yugi. As he watched some fight, he noticed some cards he had never seen before. When he was about to go off and find Joey, he heard someone walk up behind him. He turned around to see the host standing beside him. "Yugi Motto, I glad you could make it, your reputation proceeds you" he smiled "...Uh thanks...I think". Just then Joey walked up behind him "Come on Yugi" he said, then he notice, the host (Authors note: Nobody knows his name so he is refereed to as the host) "And who is this Yug?" Yugi sighed. "Weren't you watching the speech?" "...No..." "Well he's the one who is hosting it" "Oh...". Then the 'host' turned to Joey, "Ah, yes, Joey Wheeler, the hot shot duellist who thinks that he can beat everyone just cause he gets lucky" "Hey watch what you're saying or I'll make you regret that" the 'host' shook his head. "Please, you couldn't survive 10 minuets against me, I've duelled Kiba, he lasted 12 and you're far weaker then he is" "Want to bet?" The 'host' smiled evilly. "All right, this should be fun" They both walked to an open spot "Duel" they said together.  
  
"Oh Joey" The 'host' said "Before we start I want you to make a choice, should I use a deck full of the newest cards, or a deck using the cards that you're used to. it doesn't matter either way, oh about the bet, if you lose, you must do whatever my sister wants for 3 weeks". "Joey!!!" Yugi called make him use the older deck, the one with all the new cards probably has all the best cards in it, you'll get killed!!". The 'host' nodded "He's right you know" "Fine use the old one,and if I win you give me you duelling deck, I'm tired of waiting to kick your butt!!!". "Joey so arrogant aren't we?". The duel started... (In this tournament you start of with 6000 life points and 2 virtual exodia pices you wager the amount before each fight) "We'll each wager 2 so one will get kicked out" Fine". (They will talk in turn and the attack and defence points will be shown). "I'll go first" the 'host' said "I lay 1 card face down in defence mode, and 3 more cards face down (In the magic/ trap zone), now you go". "Alright, looks like you're to scared to attack, so go Axe Raider (1700/1150) turn the card to mince meat". "Ha, fool you've attacked my Nimble Momonga, (1000/100) when this card is sent to the grave by battle I gain 1000 life points and get to special summon 2 more to the field". "Ah great, just great" "I go now, I activate all face down cards, they're new, the Mystic Healer, Enforcer and Protector. When all 3 cards are on the field at once I can search for one card and put it into play, this card is the 3 cards compressed into one. This is what it does, my monsters aren't affected by the negative affects of Magic, Trap or monster effects, the same goes for my life points, and magic and traps as well. Don't worry I still take damage the old way." Joey just stared "That...is too powerful" he stammered. "I'm still going, now this card will be a very bad memory, for, I play TOON WORLD!!" "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa?????????????????????" "Now I sacrifice my 2 face down cards to summon 2 Toon Summoned Skull (2500/1200), normally I would have to pay 1000 life points to play Toon World, and then 500 each turn to keep it going, the 500 more to attack with my Toons. But none of that will happen, now I play 2 cards face down, go" "This isn't good, Wait Jinzo will save me, now I sacrifice..." "No you don't I activate Mask of Restrict, now you can't sacrifice monsters, but I still can" "Alright, then I put Axe of Despair on Axe Raider, raising it's attack by 1000, now go slash that skull" Sorry activate Mirror wall, monsters attacking me, will have their attack points cut in half so your Axe Raider is Destroyed and you lose 1150 life points" "Oh F**k" " Now go Skulls attack him directly, and finish him off" Joey fell to his knees "No...I lost" "That's not all, you are eliminated, and you lost the bet". The 'host's' sister walked up to Joey. "Thanks bro" she said "No problem" then she turned to Joey "Come on you're coming with me" Joey got up and slowly followed her. "Well...3 turns...that was so hard" he 'host' said sarcastically. Yugi could only watch as Joey diapered over the hill, then he looked at the 'host', he was not lying when he said he was good, in fact he was being modest. Yugi could only shake his head and say poor Joey.  
  
Ha Ha Joey finally got caught because he was to arrogant, that's the moral even thought there wasn't supposed to be one...anyway please R+R. 


	4. The shadow duel

Chapter 4: Shadow Duel Part 1  
  
"Ha pathetic I've had a 8 year old who had just started last longer then that" the 'host' sneered. Yugi turned and looked at the 'host' "Well were you as hard on him as you were to Joey?" "No, Joey is more experienced I played him the way I would anyone, but he got what he deserved, from now on, I don't think he'll be as cocky" and with that he walked off.  
  
The host walked to back to his house that is if you could call it that, it was more like a mansion. "Give me the list of names of the people who have already been eliminated" he said to one of the workers. "Yes sir" the worker said and ran off. The 'host' walked into his sister's room and found her sitting on her bed. "Where's Joey sis?" He asked "Oh, he's out cleaning" she smiled "This should be fun" "I know" Just then there came a knock on the door and the worker came in. "Terribly sorry to interrupt, but here is the list of those who were eliminated, like you asked" The 'host' nodded "You can go now and take a break for your work" "Thank you sir" and the worker left. The 'host' took a look at the sheet, some of the names came as no surprise, he had invited them as warm ups for the real contenders, other names did surprise him. His sister came up and looked over his shoulder, not surprisingly they were also the same hieght. "So who's been kicked out?" "Well Joey for one" he smiled "And there's also Weevil, let's see who he lost to...Rex well looks like Rex finally got his revenge. Mako too, he lost to Kiba, and the rest aren't important" His sister nodded, "Yeah, but there are still too many people, we need to narrow it down if we are going to have a finals" "Don't worry we'll have a team day, 2 people work together while they duel, that should eliminate them in double the time it would normally take" "Good idea, but poor Yugi can't play with Joey" she said in a baby voice. They both laughed. "Well sis, get your servant ready for tomorrow, because we have some eliminating to do, and of course we'll work together" She smiled (my they get along well don't they)  
  
The next day... The twins walked down the street with, Joey walking behind. "You know" the host said to his sister "We really need to find someone who is willing to work with someone else" she nodded and called back "Hurry up Joey" "Alright " he mumbled and sped up. Just the they pasted by a double duel that was finishing up, two were lying on the ground while the two others were standing over them laughing. "Now give all you rare cards you punks" he one say (note: the one standing up said that) "Yeah you to" the other said "But-But that's not in the rules" one said (the one lying on the ground) "Yeah but now we've got our own rules" The 'host' and his sister walked up to them, the 'host was about to speak, but his sister beat him. "Just what are you doing?" she asked walking up to them "Go way little girl" (they are very tall, so she would be little) and pushed her to the ground. Before she hit the 'host' caught her by the arm "Do that to my sister again and you will be sorry" "Ha and what are you going to do?" The host smiled "That, you don't want to know" His sister got up "Why don't you duel us, the winner decides the others fate" "Fine" one of the big guys said "Yeah this should be fun" said the other "We'll wager every single card we have" the host said "Cool let's begin"  
  
Just the Yugi was walking by when he noticed the duel was about to start, so he walked up.  
  
As soon as these words were out of his mouth, the sky clouded over and a dark dome appeared over the duellist and Yugi. "What the" one said, but Yugi needed no intro, he new what this place was, he had battle Pegasus, here. "The shadow realm" he whispered  
  
"Let's start" the host said "I'll start off, by playing Pot of Greed, I get to draw 2 cards. Now I play the Cheerful coffin I discard 3 from my hand, now I play Jam Breeding Machine, during my turn this adds a jam token into play, now I play 1 card face down in defensive mode and I 1 card face down, go" "Fine punk, I play Swords of Revealing Light, not only can you not attack me for 3 turns but you face down card is exposed" "Fine it's a Cyber Jar, all monsters in play are destroyed and we all draw five cards, when we draw a monster with a level of 4 or lower put it into play, and yes the cards are revealed. (I will skip the cards because it will take far to long) The host put 2 cards face down and a Vorse Raider face up in attack mode (1900/1200) His sister put 3 Gemini Elves face up in attack mode (1900/900) The rest put 2 cards face down in defence mode. Now the 'host's' sister goes. I play, Mystical Space Typhoon I cant destroy any magic or tap on the field, so say good bye to your Swords cards, now I play Raigeki, this card destroys al my opponents monsters in play, and since you've got nothing left, go my 3 Gemini Elves Direct attack! You take 5700 points of damage" Now the other guy goes " I play the Black Luster ritual, I discard the cards, no I put the Black Luster Soldier into play (3000/2500) now attack that guys Vorse raider" The 'host' smiled "I activate Mirror Force, it destroys all attacking monsters" "Now I go" the host called, he drew his cad and smiled "You've lost, now I remove 3 cards in my graveyard, to special summon, the Dark Necrofear (2200/2800) and my jam breeding machine put a token into play" He then turned to Yugi "Yugi you should know this card well, our company has made 3 more copies of each" he turned back now I summon, the Egyptian God Card, Obelisk The Tormentor!!! (4000/4000) now attack his life points directly, you to Necrofear, you take 6200 points of damage you lose! And now you mind will be trapped in the shadow realm forever!" After the remaining guys turn "Attack him directly!!"  
  
Cliff-hanger, well sort of any way you an see his sister is good to, please R+R 


	5. Yugi Duels

Chapter 5- Yugi finally duels!  
  
Sorry it took me sooo long to get this chapter up, but things got in the way Note: the host and his sister's name will be told soon, I've got one for the host but I need suggestions for his sister, so send your ideas in with the reviews (please give me some ()  
  
Now on to the story:  
  
The remaining bull watched as the two attacks came down on him, and forced him to the ground. Suddenly he realised he was floating and his friend was next to him, and the host and his sister were standing in front of him, and the host spoke. "So, you lost and since this is a shadow duel you and your friend will remain here forever. But that's just the start, in the shadow realm you live your worst nightmare, for all eternity! now sister, do you have any ideas?" "She thought about it for a moment then nodded. "Those to seem to like to bully these two, so why don't they trade places, they become the ones who are being bullied and those two" she pointed to the to kids lying on the ground "Become the bullies" the host smiled "Ah yes let them live out what it's like to be pushed around for all eternity, not that we'd actually send the them" he also pointed to the two kids "Of course not" The bully could only wonder, what the heck are they talking about? "Now" the host said, "It's time to say good-bye" he held his hands out and a ball of black, purple energy formed in them. Then he pointed both palms and the bully next to the conscious one, (the one who's been thinking) and the ball shot out of his hands and formed around the bully. Purple lightning crackled around the surface of the ball, and it imploded with a loud noise. The bully's body was gone. Then the sister did the same to the other one, and the dome disappeared. Then they noticed Yugi. "Oh, hello Yugi, why are you here" Yugi looked stunned then snapped back to reality "What you did was cruel" "Well what they were doing was cruel" and with that they walked away A few hours later... Yugi was walking down the street, watching other duels, when he ran into someone. "Watch were your going kid," the stranger said "You watch were your going" Yugi snapped back (my, Yugi finally fends for himself, he doesn't need Yami, to do so anymore, but he still uses the puzzle)) "What did you say to me?" "I said watch were you going!" "You want to settle this kid?  
  
"Fine your going down!"  
  
The duel begins The two stood on opposite ends of the street, and a crowd has formed. "You ready to lose to my deck, super assault?" Yugi shook his head "You actually named your deck that? That's just sad" "You won't be laughing when you lose" "Let's just start this" Duel! (Yugi's deck is good now...unlike before) Yugi starts. "I play one card face down in defence mode, and one card face down. Your turn" "Fine I play Goblin Attack Force (2300/0) now attack!" "Activate mirror force, all your cards in attack mode are destroyed!" "Oh, no...now I play this card face down. Go kid" "I play Mystical Space Typhoon, to destroy your face down card, now I sacrifice my face down card to summon, Summoned Skull (2500/1200) and the face down card is Sangan. This card lets me search my deck for any cad with an attack of 1500 o less. Now! Since I have all 3 of the necessary cads in my hand, I can summon Valkyrion the manga warrior (3500/3800) and since you have no monsters on the field, direct attack! Winner: Yugi(6000) Loser: Stranger (0) The stranger fell to his knees "Oh man, I lost how could I? I'm the best in my entire town!" "Yeah well, now you're eliminated, maybe this will teach you some manners" and Yugi walked away as the pieces of Exodia were added to his screen. On the other side of town... Joey was cleaning up the mansion (what else would h be doing?) when the host's sister walked in with the host behind her. "You still have quite some time of...slavery left don't you" she asked (host's sister) "Yeah what about it?" "I'm willing to give you a chance to free yourself...today!" "Really!?! How?" "You must duel a specially selected duellist, our version of an eliminator, if you lose you will remain the way you are, a slave, until this time, NEXT YEAR!! However if you win you will win you freedom and a cash prize of $500,000" "Wow that's a lot! Hay wait a minute, can you even paid for it?" The host and his sister rolled their eyes. "W can easily pay for this tournament, so what do you think?" "Alright what time does this thing start, I can't wait' till I kick this guy's butt" "You're still cocky I see, meet us in front of City Hall at 12:00pm" The fight for freedom is about to begin  
  
Well R+R please, send in a name suggestion too, for the sister 


End file.
